twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Robert Pattinson to Appear on The Daily Show on Monday and Much Much More
Hello all, just want everyone to know that in the three articles below there is some news about Robert Pattinson on Good Morning America show next week and sad news the Kristen has dropped out of her movie called Cali and GMA's interivew questions for Rob. So enjoy reading them, like I have had to spend 45 mins searching for more fresh news about the couple. Also I have attached to this article here are there twitter, facebook and newsletter links and also the trailer for the 2nd part of Breaking Dawn. There might be some spoilers in this I should warn you!!!! Robert Pattinson on Good Morning America Robert Pattinson (Edward Cullen) will appear on “The Daily Show” on Monday, August 13, Gossip Cop has learned. He’ll then be seen next on Wednesday’s “Good Morning America.”That’s fact. What’s fiction are all the reports about how Pattinson will use the spots to “open up” about the situation with Kristen Stewart (Bella Cullen). His TV appearances were booked months ago in conjunction with promotion for Cosmopolis, and we’re told he’s excited to talk about… his movie. As for all the other stuff, he’s never talked about his personal relationships before, and he’s not going to start next week. Any reports to the contrary are conjecture — and WRONG. Source: Robert on Good Morning America Next Week Kristen Stewart Drops out of her movie Cali Kristen Stewart is dropping out of the upcoming movie Cali, a source exclusively tells Gossip Cop. We’ve reached out for a comment from the actress’ camp, but have not heard back. Gossip Cop is told that Amber Heard has been asked to join the cast, although it’s not confirmed whether she’d be taking the part. Heard’s rep would not comment. The film, with Alex Pettyfer set to play the male lead, will be directed by Nick Cassavetes and revolves around lovers who sell a fake snuff film and run away, only to return to Los Angeles years later to rescue the woman’s younger sister from bad guys. We’re checking to confirm whether Stewart, reportedly a producer on the film, is still involved in that capacity. Gossip Cop also reached out to Voltage Productions, the company behind Cali. Voltage declined to confirm Stewart’s status, but oddly noted that an announcement would be made soon. Gossip Cop will continue to track the story and have updates. Source: Kristen drops out of movie Robert Pattinson GMA Interview: Kristen Stewart Questions Are “On The Table”? “Robert Pattinson ‘GMA’ Interview: ‘No Restrictions’ On Kristen Stewart Questions,” reads the headline of another fabricated piece from HollywoodLife – the same site that laughably reported the actor was in London when he was really in the U.S. According to the unreliable and often discredited webloid, “Everything’s on the table” when Pattinson is interviewed August 15 on “Good Morning America.” The blog, considered a joke and disgrace among real media outlets, then has one of its make-believe “sources” saying, “The interview has no restrictions.” Like much of the other fiction that HollywoodLife spews out daily, this story is 100 percent “NOT TRUE,” says a source involved with the promotion of Cosmopolis. Our insider tells Gossip Cop that Pattinson’s appearance was booked months ago, and even back then — well before Stewart’s “indiscretion” — TV shows were informed that (per his history) he only does interviews to discuss his projects, not his intimate personal relationships. He is NOT doing “GMA” to discuss Stewart, and in the unlikely event that he’s even asked about her, we’re told he will NOT talk about that situation. “Robert was booked a long time ago to talk about Cosmopolis, and working with David Cronenberg — he’s doesn’t talk about his personal life,” says our insider. So, where did HollywoodLies, er, HollywoodLife come up with its story? “They make up everything,” says our source connected to his film. Tell us something we don’t know. Source: GMA Interview Questions for Rob Gossip Cop Twitter, Facebook and Newsletter links You can follow them on twitter through this link: https://twitter.com/GossipCop Or You can like them on facebook through this link: http://www.facebook.com/GossipCop Or You can sign up for there newsletter http://www.gossipcop.com/email-newsletter/ More News Stay Tuned for more News about the ex-Twilight couple Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart and more about the other cast members like Taylor Lautner (Jacob Black), Ashley Greene (Alice Cullen), Nikki Reed (Rosalie Hale), Kellan Lutz (Emmett Cullen), Peter Facinelli (Carlisle Cullen), Elizabeth Reaser (Esme Cullen) and Jackson Rathbone (Jasper Hale). Trailer of Breaking Dawn - Part 2 is below: Who is excited? Category:Blog posts